Slip Man
OVERVIEW ---- He's a hero that loves to save people, well known for being extremely strong and courageous. APPEARANCE ---- In his Hero form, he's a staggering 9'10 with muscles like a god. He also is made to have a sharp jawline to fit his sturdy body. In regular, he's a mere 6'0, with a fit build and an average face. TIMELINE ---- Origin: Slip Man ( Hiyo Naesuk, at the time) was born in North Korea. He was experimented by Kim Jon Un to make the strongest nuclear weapon known to man. He was beaten, abused, and tortured. Once they trained him, they decided to test it out. The testing failed, as Naesuk exploded all of North Korea, having to go to Murs de Fur under a new name titled Tyler Stone. On the way, he was fed a bar of soap, as a new persona was transferred to him. It was known as, Slip Man. He decided that he would save people for the rest of his life. The Crows Arc Slip Man went to Sweat when he first came to Murs de Fur, and challenged Tiny. They had a valiant fight, before Slip Man accidentally slipped out of the ring. Later, after shaking hands with Tiny, he went out and saw Unit. He then challenged Unit to a fight, in which Unit could deal no damage to him, and Slip couldn't break his armor, it ended in a tie, starting the friendship with Unit and Slip. After that, Tower came and he and Slip Man fought, having the same result as Unit. Slip Man made a name for himself, as people grew familiar to him. RGB Arc News that the portal of RGB was still active came, Slip Man rushed over, but Oden was already dead. Slip Man went inside the portal first, staring at his environment. After the tree feel, he acted quick, creating drag on everyone as they fell so they didn't die when they fell to the ground. Tyler had to comfort Hyatt as Oden died, a sad story it is. The Hero Association Slip-Man came to meet Barry and Greeny in the Dojo and proposed that they start an Association of Heroes. He seemed skeptical about the idea at first, but quickly reconsidered after another raid by C-Block which caused the death of Hive. The Cleaner Raid Arc Slip Man came a little late, but he and his Hero Association team stopped the Cleaners in the train station, completing a job that even the Sector-1 themselves could not do. He, Mr. Sir, and a couple of other heroes pushed the Cleaners back to hiding, giving a name for the Hero Association Paratrooper Incident Arc Slip Man and Mr. Sir helped out each other during the paratrooper attack. Slip Man and Mr. Sir rushed to get the supers inside Sector 1 HQ, then running to Static Zone as crates were dropped. Aleksei, a new recruit, came in to give aid to the Association. After tracking down the troopers, he called to Gunnar and Aleksei to head underground, while him and Tower beat up the goons above. After he beat them up, he got notified that they were at the HQ. Slip Man leaped to HQ, beating up a couple of goons there, before he finally reached the helicopter area. By this time, his Slip Man form wore off, as he began to consider his options. They offered him to join them, as they talked about the injustice of Murs de Fur, and how it wasn't fair to supers. Tyler decided to join them, but at the last second firing a bullet into the gas tank and jumping off, exploding the last of the paratroopers. Tyler then decided what he wanted to use the Hero Association for. RELATIONSHIPS ---- Hyatt: '''His good friend that he keeps close to him, and trusts her with his life. '''Vivienn: '''His past love interest, but now they're just really good friends. '''Mr. Sir: His partner in crime '''Tower: '''They respect each other from battling. AND GREENY, YA DOING! - greeny POWERS ---- Force Manipulation: He can control the variables of forces, like friction and velocity for example. Category:Heroes